


Anytime

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Texting late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan still likes to be there anytime the younger members need help. "Anytime"... of course Jongup takes this too literally.





	Anytime

[ Jongup ]: Hyung

[ Himchan ]: What?

[ Jongup ]: I'm hungry

[ Himchan ]: Then go to the store

[ Jongup ]: Everywhere is closed

[ Himchan ]: And I should be sleeping

[ Jongup ]: OK

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. Jongup went to answer it to see a very exhausted hyung with blood shot eyes, holding two generic plastic bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"Feeding you." Himchan replied, setting the bags on the counter.

"Oh..." Jongup nodded slowly. "You came a long way."

He sighed, hardly able to keep his eyes open. "Yeah..."

"You better sleep on the couch. You shouldn't be driv--"

Himchan had already passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a belated birthday gift to one of my friends. Hope it made you laugh! ^^


End file.
